The Last Forever
by robin swarkles
Summary: Alternative series finale. Focused more on Robin/Barney! please review! x
1. Author's Note!

AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU PROCEED

PLEASE READ

This starts out the same as the finale. This story is just basically what I'd rather have as the finale. It's not perfect, It wont be, but I really hope you guys like it! I'm super open to suggestions, so if you want any scene to be included, just leave it in the reviews. I wont guarantee it'll be included but it probably will

I'm a huge Swarkles shipper so a lot of this will be focused on them.

Pairings: (all canon) Robin/Barney, Ted/Tracey and maybe Lily/Marshall idk

This is intended to be like an alternative finale, I guess but I'm planning on making this a long fanfiction. Maybe it'll end up longer than the actual finale? I don't know, it all depends on how this turns out. I hope you enjoy! And please read my author's notes!

~ author ~

PS: I love you (reference heh)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: PLEASE READ

This chapter is canon, sorta like the intro to this fic. This is what happened the first few minutes of the actual season finale of himym. You don't really have to read this if you don't want to since its almost the same thing as what happened in the ep, but yeah it'd be cool if you did.

** September 2005 **

…

"So the only way you'd be able to hook up with her, is if you marry her" Lily grinned

"Too rich for my blood!" Barney said, then stood and went over to the bar."

…

** End of Flashback **

"That sonofabitch did it" Ted said as he, Marshall and Lily watched the happy couple dance slowly in the middle of the dance floor. Barney wore a big smile, and closed eyes as he held her closely.

"He really did" Lily replied happily

Robin and Barney held each other close as they danced slowly to the rhythm of the music as man and wife.

Robin Sherbatsky, the girl who was afraid of commitment, and Barney Stinson, the womanizing, playboy extraordinaire who never thought of settling down. The mere thought of this brought smiles to their friends' faces

"So you're moving to Chicago tomorrow, huh?" Marshall sighed, "How do you feel?" he added.

Marshall was sad. He was losing his best friend after years of always being by each other's side, to _Chicago_

"I'm looking forward to it. The jobs amazing, I got a great apartment lined up. It's… Exciting" he answered. But he's not sure_. _

_Was he ready for this? Was he ready to leave behind his best friends? Marshall and Lily were moving to Italy for a year, anyways. The group would be incomplete whether or not he'd stay… Right?_

Ted's attention then shifted to the band. His vision blurred out everything and everyone besides the beautiful woman playing the bass guitar. He watched her. The way she played the bass, her outfit, her smile.

The world stopped

The slow song ended and the music now playing was more upbeat. Barney and Robin remained on the dance floor, dancing carelessly beside each other. Barney glanced around the room.

_My wedding. My wife. _The thought of this makes him feel something in his heart. He couldn't shake the feeling of how happy he was at that very moment. The perfect girl at the perfect wedding.

Then sees the band. _Is that…? No. It is!_

"Hey bass player!" Barney shouted over the music, "It's me! The guy from the drug store with the diapers who hit on you then we went outside and had a deep emotional talk on a bus bench!" he reminded her.

The bass player smiled at him and nodded.

_Oh yeah, it's the guy! Coincidence much?_ She thought to herself.

"Remember when you told me to stop messing around and go get the girl?" Barney asked. She nodded again, still smiling, curious as to what happened after that talk Her smile was so genuine; her eyes, curious.

"Well, check it, I got her!" Barney pointed to Robin and Robin pointed to herself.

The bass player couldn't help but feel a small pinch of pride. She was the one who gave him that little nudge he needed to go pursue the girl of his dreams. _If I hadn't had that talk with him,_ she wondered, _where would he be?_ She chuckles

"What about you? You still dating that guy?" Barney asked her, still dancing with Robin.

A small pang of sadness hit her in the chest at the mention of her past relationship. But she pushed down those feelings and simply shook her head with a forced smile.

Barney continued dancing, but then suddenly stopped.

"Grape scotch!" he shouted.

His eyes widened. He had a legendary idea! He dashed over to Lily, Marshall and Ted's table.

"Ted! Ted, Ted, Ted" he said ecstatically, pointing his two fingers to his eyes then to Ted's, then to his own, then back to Ted's. "Right here, right here, yeah!"

"I- I see you, Barney" Ted said

"Good, great! Then it's time to play a little game called 'Haaaaaa-'" Barney was still super pumped up and extremely hyper trying to get Ted to play 'Haaaave You Met Ted?' But Ted resisted.

"No, you're not getting out of 'Have You Met Ted! There's a girl that you have to meet-" and Barney went on and on. _Yesyesyesyes he has to meet her, its gonna be legen- wait for it-_

"Barney, I- I have to go" Ted interrupts.

Barney's smile falters. "What, now?"

"Yeah"

"We have to do this outside"

The gang headed out to the porch. They had to say their goodbyes to Ted. Hugs, tears, "Major Pleasure"s, and creepy E.T goodbyes. This was the gang. This was his life. This was his family. This was their family. And finally, and one last legendary high-five, one high-infinity, for the road.

Ted told his story to the old woman sitting beside him on the bench waiting for the train. About the wedding, him leaving for Chicago, the girl with the bass guitar. The lady was pushing him to go back and meet her. But could he really? What would he say?

"What if it was destiny?" the lady asked_. What if it was?_ _No. There hasn't been a sign._

The lady beside him continued to ask questions, and he grew irritated by herquickly

"The lady with the bass guitar, is that her?" The old lady questioned, and pointed over to the woman with a yellow umbrella and a bass guitar case.

His heart pumping, pupils dilated, palms sweating.

_It's her._

The next day, Marshall and Lily went down to MacLaren's Pub.

"Now that Ted's gone, its just a different vibe. You can just feel his absence"

Marshall and Lily walk towards their usual booth. And they see… Ted?!

"Are you kidding me!" Marshall shouts at him.

"Oh, hey!" Ted greets cheerfully.

"What are you doing in New York, aren't you suppose to be in Chicago?!" Mixed emotions… Rage? Happiness? Confusion?

Ted proceeded to tell them that he decided not to move because of a girl he'd met the other day. He called her right there and then. He stood and moved to the back of MacLaren's to talk with her on the phone

"He meets 'em, he likes 'em way too much, he goes way too big too soon, and he ends up blowing it. I can't take this anymore! He's fallen in love so many times now.

Lily observed Ted on the phone with this mystery woman. She smiled. She was happy for him. She'd seen him with so many women before, trying so desperately to make sure they return his feelings. But seeing him calling that woman the next day, seeing him smile and laugh as he spoke with her, it made her see that maybe this was different.

"Not like this."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: mhm, this is where I start changing stuff. Heh xo

Barney and Robin returned from their honeymoon one week after their wedding. Lily and Marshall were set to leave for Italy the day after they returned, and this was how they timed it. Lily had informed Robin about the whole not-moving-to-Chicago-thing Ted decided to do. Lily and Marshall already knew that the girl Ted met was the bass player.

"Oh, I love her!" was Marshall's reaction and "Aw, she's the sweetest!" was Lily's

The gang met at their usual booth.

Marshall, Lily and Ted were talking when suddenly: Smoke. Laser Beams. A Voice. It was all very opening-for-a-concert-like.

"_For the first time" _the familiar voiced boomed. The gang rolled their eyes.

Barney.

"_Presenting… Mr. and Mrs-"_ Barney said in a low announcer voice, still nowhere in sight, but was suddenly cut off by another voice… Robin.

"_Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Sherbatsky_!" Robin shouted, and they swaggered in though the door, the fog machine adding a cool affect. Applauds from the people in the bar arose.

"Mr. Sherbatsky? Robin, really? Just… Okay?" Barney whined.

They sat down in the booth, the fog cleared and the laser beams stopped.

"Hey! Why, it's Robin and Barney Sherbatsky! How's the married life?" Ted asked them.

"It's not Barney _Sherbatsky_!" Barney protested.

"Barney Sherbatsky. I like it" Robin smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Better than Swarley" Lily laughed.

"Swarley and Sparkles!" Marshall joked and they all laughed. Well, Robin and Barney tried not to laugh but caved.

Their married life was great. They were never as close as they are now. It was nice, falling asleep to the sight of her lying next to him, waking up with Robin beside him everyday, hugging him. Lying on the bet, her head resting on his chest as they watch TV. And their sex life, wow, it was mind-blowing. Barney and Robin went on to tell the others about their honeymoon, how cool the people were there, how cool _they_ were there, and of course they didn't leave out the dirty parts (*high-five*)

Four high-fives later, a petite brunette woman with gorgeous big eyes entered the bar, Ted stood up. She approached their booth, smiling. She waved at the gang.

"Hey!" Ted greeted her and kissed her.

"Guys, this is-" Ted started.

"Bass player!" Robin and Barney said in unison.

"Do _all_ of you guys know her? Am I _the only one_ who didn't know her before the wedding!" Ted laughed. He grabbed another chair for her.

This girl was different. She really was. Ted knew it. She his dream girl. It's only been a week, but he knows it, he's sure of it. She played the bass. She was quirky in a way he adored. Econ 305. The roommate. The robot paintings. The song he'd heard that night at the Farhampton Inn. The umbrella_. It was destiny. _But they were taking things slow. She had told Ted about her two past long-term relationships that fell apart. But he was willing to wait. She was something special. And she knew it too. She knew something was different about him. About _this. _They were always so close. So close to meeting in several circumstances. So close yet so far away, somewhat out of each other's reach when they were right there all along.

It was 5am when Barney was awakened by loud groans from the bathroom. He woke up to find Robin's side of the bed empty. He rushes to the bathroom.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he worried.

"Wha- uh, yeah I'm- BLEEEEHHHGGG" she vomited. Barney cringes. He was honestly kind of grossed out but he was too worried to care at that moment. He opened the door to find Robin hunched over the toilet, face and lips pale, hair tousled.

"Oh my god, what happened?" he knelt down to check her temperature, and despite the gross smell, he brought her to an embrace.

"I- I don't know I've been here since like 2a- BLEGHHHHHH"

"I'm bringing you to the hospital" Barney said as he helped her stand up.

He was worried, he really was. This was his first 'duty' as her husband. _Her husband. _Sometimes it felt so unreal. He felt so lucky, so lucky that it was sometimes unbelievable his life got this good, after all the horrible things he'd done in his life.

_How had he gotten so lucky? _ He smiled to himself

"BLEGHGHHGHHH"

He smile turned in to panic and he helped her get dressed, packed some barf bags for the road, and rushed out to the hospital.

"Barney, it's probably nothing, really," Robin groaned, "probably food poisoning or something?"

"But what if its not? You could never be too safe." he replied, one hand on the door handle, the other resting on Robin's lap. She liked this. She liked it when he held her. It made her feel safe.

A few minutes later their cab arrived at the Emergency Room.

They got her a room, gave her a standard check up and left to get results or something, Barney wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing. He had his eyes only on Robin. About half an hour later, the rest of the gang arrives. It's 6:00am and Lily and Marshall don't leave until 7:00pm.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Ted worried.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What happened?" Lily askd, and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's the doctor? Any word?" Marshall added on to the pile of questions being tossed at Barney and Robin.

"The doctor hasn't come yet, I'm sort of freaking out right now, she's been vomiting a lot and-" his voice lowered to a whisper, but is interrupted by Robin hitting him hard on the shoulder. "Ow!" he reacted

"You don't_ tell_ them that! When it's stomach stuff, you shut up!" she hissed.

After she says that, the doctor arrives. "Robin Sherbatsky?"

"Yup." she answers.

"Barney Sherbatsky?" the doctor calls out as he looks around the room.

"Stinson! Barney Stinson!" Barney whined, and they all laughed. (except the doctor)

"I'm Dr. Martin, I think you all need to sit down for this," he informs them.

_Oh god ohgodohgod, _Barney thought. _What if somethings wrong? What if it's more than simple, gross, stomach stuff? When a doctor asks you to sit down, doesn't that mean it's bad news?_

They all sat down. Barney and Robin braced themselves for bad news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sherbatsky…" Dr. Martin said.

"Stinson." Barney added quickly. Lily punched him in the shoulder and told him to shush.

"Congratulations." Dr. Martin announced, "You're pregnant"

"What?" Barney and Robin exclaimed in unison.

"No, no, Doc, no, I'm infertile, no. They said I couldn't have kids, no, no. No. No." Robin stammered.

"Well, it wasn't impossible. It means you're very unlikely to bare children, but it could happen. And clearly it did." he gestured to her stomach.

Barney was speechless. He knew Robin was probably freaking out. She didn't want kids. She never wanted kids. But he, on the other hand, he was surprisingly happy.

Marshall, Lily and Ted were still speechless. Marshall broke the silence:

"MIRACLE!" he shouted. "MIRACLE!" he stood and went to the side of Robin's hospital bed, pointed at her and shouted again. "MIRACLE!"

Lily's "WOO!" was loud enough to be heard all the way on the other side of the hospital. Her hugs nearly crushed Robin.

Ted's smile and hugs made her feel comfortable.

"MIRACLE! It's a miracle, Robin, suck it!" Marshall gestured everywhere, rejoicing.

"Jesus, Marshall, it's not a miracle. It's… It's," she scoffed.

"Oh a miracle it is, indeed" Dr. Marten added. "It was very unlikely you'd bare children. Close to never. Not never, but not likely."

Barney hadn't said a word yet. Robin looked at him, suddenly worried she'd scared him and he would leave her. "Barney?" she asked worriedly. "Guys, I just need to be alone with Barney for awhile." she said.

They all left, leaving her and Barney to be the only people inside the hospital room.

"Barney I understand if you don't want to be with me any more after this, I get it, I-" she was on the verge of tears

"What?" his head snapped up, "Robin, I'd… I'd never leave you. No, that's not at all what I'm thinking about" he said. His heart was pounding so fast. He was happy, but he was scared. He was scared that he wasn't ready. _What if I'm going to be a horrible father?_

He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand. "Robin, I love you," he looked deep in to her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm glad. I'm so happy I don't even have words to explain it. I love you, I love you so much it hurts, and I can't believe that we're actually going to have a baby. I'm de –wait for it_- lightful! _De-lightful!" he laughed and bent down to kiss her.

"Are we ready for this, Barney?" she sounded anxious. "I mean, we've never.. I don't… I'm scared, Barney, I'm scared. What if I let this kid down? What if I'm as bad as my dad? What if-" she's cut of by Barney:

"Shh, shhh," he reassures her, "you'll be the greatest, coolest mom any kid could ever ask for. We'll deal with this like total badasses!" he pumps his fist up in the air, "and this baby, god, this baby is going to be so loved. It's going to be legendary. Legenbaby! And we'll be legendaddy and legenmommy. Everythings going to be fine, Robin, I swear it. I think we can do this, no. I_ know_ we can do this." he affirmed.

He looked down at her, and he saw her eyes were tearing up.

"Barney Sherbatsky, I love you so damn much." she smiled weakly, imitating what he had said to her that one night they'd met Krirsten and the bald guy.

He brought his head down to kiss her forehead, "I love you too, Robin Stinson," he mumbled against her hair.

"We're gonna be awesome" Robin stated proudly.

"_So_ awesome" he grinned, "we're Barnman and Robin" he laughed.

"Swarley and Sparkles" she added, and they laughed some more.

"I can't do this I feel like I'm drowning!" Barney shouted. "I'm good, I'm good. All fine. We're great. It's all good" he recovered. Panic attacks again. They always happened to him before the wedding.

She laughed and shook her head, "You're an idiot," she said.


End file.
